I'm Not Sick
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law was sick, but he would not admit it, especially to Kid. Somehow with the turn of events, Kid became the doctor with a very 'cooperative' patient named Law. Prompt Challenge: Day 11. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okaaay, I was really tired when I wrote this fic, but I managed to open my eyes and check it so yea. Sorry for any mistakes! Do leave a review or something, everything will be appreciated ^^ Enjoy! :D

Prompt: **Illness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Law, Kid or One Piece.

* * *

Law drove through the highway while trying hard to stay awake. Since early in the morning, he found that it was harder to focus on his work, thus taking half of the day off. However, no matter how uncomfortable he felt, he did not want to admit that he was sick. The highway was rather empty considering that most people were still working. That had made Law feel slightly better knowing that he would not be stuck in the traffic.

Whether it was by luck or not, Law managed to reach home safely. He took note of Kid's pair of shoes by the door. _Why must he be home right now… _Law sighed but opened the door nevertheless. He could not wait to just sleep all the fatigue away and wake up to feel refreshed. He stepped into the house and kicked his shoes off listlessly and head towards his room.

The moment Kid heard the door opening to reveal a rather weary Law, he knew something seemed off. It was too early for Law to be home from work and seeing him this tired was way too uncommon. Kid stood up to walk towards Law but he was immediately met with an annoyed glare but it didn't have the usual spirit in it.

"Oi, are you sick? You look unw – "

"I'm not sick, I'm just tired."

Before Kid even managed to finish his sentence, Law had replied, clearly pissed off for certain reason. Even though Law had said that he wasn't sick, his appearance clearly tells otherwise. Kid would not have any of such treatment, especially when he was overflowing with concern for his raven hair lover.

Kid grabbed onto Law and pulled towards himself. Placing his palm onto Law's forehead, he was beyond shocked to feel the unnatural temperature on Law's head. Before Kid could even do anything else, Law had swatted his hands away, annoyance were written clearly across his face.

"I told you I'm fine!"

"For fuck sake, you're burning! Get to a goddamn doctor!"

"I'm clearly not on fire, and if you didn't know, I _am_ a doctor!"

Law clearly had not expected his voice to come out so softly. He wanted it to be like the other times where he would sound confident and daring. But now, he sounded like a weakling who was on the verge of fainting. And to be honest, he did felt faint.

Shaking his blurred vision away, he _tried _to continue his way up the stairs to his room for his long awaited nap. But Law's body would not cooperate, the moment he went up a few steps of the stairs, his legs gave out beneath him. If not for Kid being behind him, he would definitely land hard on the ground.

Kid caught Law in his arms the moment he toppled backwards. It had worried Kid that Law was this weak. Law had never shown any weakness around him and when such things happen, Kid knew that it was serious. Kid scooped his arms beneath Law's knees and carried him up the stairs and to their room.

When Kid finally placed Law on the bed, Law's eyes fluttered open; he was already missing the warmth of Kid's body, but never mind Kid didn't need to know that. Instead, he once again fixed a glare at Kid shooed him out of the room.

"Don't be a creep and watch me sleep, get out."

A small laugh left Kid as he went out the room, knowing that Law really would not sleep if his presence was in there. At least Law still have the energy to attempt to piss him off, he couldn't be too sick. That was what Kid wanted to believe, but a part of him still couldn't help but worry. He figured that he would check on Law later when he was asleep.

Time ticked away slowly as Kid watched the second hand slowly make its way round and round the clock. He was bored as hell and he was dying to check on Law. Still, he continued his clock-watching while he decided that he would check on Law after the second hand made fifteen more rounds.

By the time the eighth round passed, Kid was on the verge of death due to boredom and concern. He wanted to know how Law felt right now. Kid got up from the couch and after a small yet satisfying stretch, he made his way to their room. He opened the door softly and peeked in. Law's eyes was still closed and seemed to be asleep soundly.

Kid left the room again, but the moment he came back, he was back with a small bucket of water and two towels. Even though he felt embarrassed for doing such things, he couldn't help but do it anyway. He sat down on the floor beside the bed and wet the towel, wringing it dry and placed it on Law's sweat covered forehead.

The moment the moist towel came in contact to Law, his eyes snapped wide open, there was no sign of sleepiness in his eyes. It was as if Law kept his guard up even when he was asleep. Law's gaze eventually landed on Kid's worried features. The wariness in his eyes dispersed immediately as he looked back at Kid with confusion.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Taking care of a patient."

Upon hearing Kid, Law scoffed and rolled his eyes. Again, Kid tried to place the towel back onto Law's forehead. But before the towel even got near to him, Law pushed the towel away. A scowl was present as Law glared at him. He is not sick, he didn't need to be taken care of.

"Oh come on, don't be such a kid."

"Wow, that coming from you, Eustass-ya _Kid._"

"Whatever, shut up and sleep."

Ignoring Kid's words, Law attempted to sit up on his bed. Apparently, Kid had different plans for the sick Law in bed. Pushing down on his shoulders, Kid almost laughed at the futile attempt of Law's struggle. Law probably didn't even have the strength to fight against him now. Knowing how vulnerable Law is to kid right now made Kid want to do something else instead of placing that damn towel.

"I'm not fucking sick."

"Just shut up and be a good patient. As much as I want to fuck the hell out of you right now, you have to rest.

Law snickered at Kid's comment, losing his tiny bit of strength to the laughing fit he was trying to contain. A brilliant idea then came into his mind; he hoped that he won't regret this decision a few hours later.

"Oh, then I'll be gladly under _your _care, Doctor Eustass-ya ~"

"Oh fuck you, Trafalgar."

Kid groaned, feeling familiar strain against the pants. In the both of their eyes, a playful and daring glimmer was present.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope they aren't too out of character. I don't know, I felt that this story wasn't up to standard but idk _ I hope you enjoyed this fic for today! Have a nice day ahead! :D

**To the guest reviewer 'Jo' - **Awh! Thank you for liking this story! Thank you so so much! I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story! ^^

**To lg. lg. log - **Wow, I'm glad that you enjoyed this story! The whole storyline came to me unknowingly and I just bombed out all my feels HAHAH. I can't exactly work well with multi chapter stories, I lose the commitment to it _very _easily. Anyway, thank you for liking my stories so much! :D


End file.
